The use of electronic devices has become commonplace in modern society. Electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Electronic devices that are commonly used include computing devices, such as personal computers or laptops. Other electronic devices commonly used include cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet devices, netbooks, e-readers, global positioning satellite (GPS) units, etc. Consumers have become dependent upon electronic devices and have come to expect increased functionality.
One way functionality of electronic devices has increased is through the use of wireless communication. Wireless communication allows several electronic devices to simultaneously communicate with a base station or other servicing device. Wireless communication allows more flexibility of where and when an electronic device can access a network.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication capacity, speed, flexibility and/or efficiency have been sought. However, improving communication capacity, speed, flexibility and/or efficiency may present certain problems. For example, wireless communication devices may communicate with one or more wireless access points in a network. However, the wireless access point may not always have a wireless communication device using the wireless access point. This causes unnecessary consumption of power. As illustrated by this discussion. Systems and methods that improve wireless power management may be beneficial.